Una nueva oportunidad de amar
by annita-malfoy
Summary: Hermione esta a punto de casarse con Vicktor, pero se da cuenta de sus sentimentos hacia Draco pero no sabe donde esta.Draco va de visita al mundo muggle y le pide a Hermione que sea su guia, que pasara entre ellos en ese tiempo
1. Default Chapter

Ya ha pasado cinco años desde que no lo he vuelto a ver, hasta hora no se que fue lo que le vi, todos lo días diciéndome Sangre Sucia o Granger la sabelotodo, con el tiempo ya no me importaron sus insultos, pero el ultimo año vi un lado de el que nunca había pensado que tenia, aunque no me considero su amiga, me gustaría serlo..  
  
No se que habrá sido de su vida, si tendrá novia, estará casado y tendrá hijos, pero porque justamente en este momento me viene esto a la cabeza.  
  
Estoy a punto de casarme y estoy pensando en otro, pero como podré casarme con Vicktor si no lo amo, creo que he tratado de engañarme a mi misma y lo he logrado, pero debo cancelar la boda y seguir a mi verdadero amor y sino soy correspondida al menos se que tuve el valor de decirle lo que senita...  
  
Piensa Hermione que hago?? Como vas a cancelar una boda el mismo día, estamos por llegar a la Iglesia, haz algo!!!  
  
-Este .  
  
-Si señorita  
  
-Podría llevarme a otra parte  
  
-Pero tenemos que ir a la Iglesia o a desistido?  
  
-Quiero bajarme aquí!!!  
  
El chofer entendió lo que me sucedía y se paro a unas cuantas cuadras de la Iglesia  
  
-No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, voy a dejar plantado a Vicktor!!  
  
-Pero no puedo casarme con el  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será tomar un taxi e ir a casa  
  
Y yo que pensaba que tomar un taxi era difícil. Con el traje de bodas era peor!!, se paro un carro, no se porque pero en ese momento me comenzaron a salir lagrimas y sin pensarlo me subí al carro  
  
-Podría llevarme a mi casa  
  
-Granger que coincidencia  
  
Mi cabeza estaba agachada, pero a escuchar esa voz... la levanto y me doy cuenta que ahí esta la persona por la cual deja a Vicktor.., Draco Malfoy  
  
-Malfoy??  
  
Esta muy cambiado de lo que yo recuerde, su cabello esta mas brilloso, y se ve mas musculoso, pero lo que mas me sorprende que es lo que hace en el mundo muggle  
  
-A quien esperabas  
  
-Que haces aca?  
  
-Me estas prohibiendo ir al mundo muggle?  
  
-No, solo me parece extraño  
  
-Oye te ibas a casar?  
  
Recién me acuerdo que estoy vestida de blanco  
  
-Si  
  
-Y que paso, el novio te planto ? jajajaja  
  
-No fue al revés  
  
-Ahhh y con quien te ibas a casar?  
  
-Que te importa  
  
-Si no me dices, vamos a la iglesia  
  
-Esta bien con Vicktor Krum (no se como se escribe su apellido sorrry)  
  
-Ah y porque no te quieres casar con el?  
  
Acaso quiere que le diga " es porque te amo desde la secundaria"  
  
-Porque no lo amo  
  
-Ahh y tuviste que darte cuenta en el altar  
  
-.........  
  
-Donde queda tu casa?  
  
-Por aca cerca  
  
Durante todo el viaje no hablamos, todavía me sorprende habérmelo encontrado en un momento como este.Al fin llegamos a mi casa.., me demore en bajar, el vestido no me dejaba salir.  
  
-Gracias Malfoy  
  
-Como que gracias, me debes un favor  
  
Sabia que no me saldría gratis que me llevara a mi casa, en eso no ha cambiado  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Acabo de llegar de viaje, y necesito un guía  
  
-Quieres que te enseña la ciudad?  
  
-Que comes que adivinas  
  
Me alegro demasiado la noticia , tendré a mi lado a Draco por varios días, talvez pueda conquistarlo!!  
  
Sin pensarlo le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije hasta mañana y me metí a mi casa, creo que se quedo parado ahí  
  
Que emoción!!! No desaprovechare la oportunidad de decirle a Draco mis sentimientos  
  
Continuara...........  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola!! Es primer fanfic D/Hm espero q les guste me dejan reviews si pueden!! Gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer este fanfic!! 


	2. Recuerdos

Todavía estoy emocionada tengo muchos días para conocer mejor a Draco, pero como se me puede olvidar, deje a Vicktor en el altar, que estará pasando allá, de seguro que me odiara, quien no? Al menos le hubiera dicho a alguien para que le dijera que tonta soy!!!, de seguro que todavía deben estar todos allá esperándome…..

Talvez sea mejor avisarle a alguien, porque no llamo a Harry para que se lo diga  bien pensado Hermione

Hermione va a donde esta el teléfono, marca el telefono de RAI

-Alo?

-Hola

-Hermione!!!!!????

-Si?

-Donde estas??? Todos te están esperando

-No voy a ir

-Que!!! Acaso estas loca!!!!

-No, avísale a Vicktor que no puedo casarme con el

-Lo siento, Herm pero tu se lo dirás tu fuiste la que lo dejo plantado en el altar

-Pero…

Como podré decírselo a Vicktor el ha sido muy bueno conmigo

-Hermione donde estas?

-En mi casa

-Porque no vienes?

-Lo siento mucho

-Porque me haces esto???!!!!!!

-No lo se

-Hemos sidos novios desde que estuviste en el cole 

-………..

-Porque justamente ahora te das cuenta que no me amas

-…………….

-Tuviste varios años para darte cuenta te odio!!!!!!!

-Vicktor lo siento mucho!!!

-Pues mejor no lo sientas tanto

Porque me salen lagrimas, talvez sea porque yo por un tiempo lo ame mas que vida, pero……..las cosas cambiaron, lo único que me viene  a la mente son los hermosos recuerdos que tengo con el, como el día que me pidió matrimonio, aunque…..

Flash Back?

No puede estar pasando hoy se supone que es una noche especial!!! Y vienen los fastidiosos amigos de Vicktor!!!!!

-Herm lo siento no sabia que iban a venir

-No importa, todos los días podemos celebrar nuestro aniversario  

Veo que todos se van en mancha que cólera!!!, yo reservo la mesa en un restaurante !!!!!!!, yo le traigo un regalo!!!! Y el , nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mmm y de colmo me dice que no puedo hablar con  Harry ni con Ron hoy!!!!!!!!! Quien se cree que es, solo es mi enamorado no mi dueño!!!

No tengo ganas de tomar un taxi, mejor camino para pensar en como torturar a Vicktor…… al fin llegue a mi casa donde están mis llaves?

No puede ser!!!!!!! Se me olvidaron en el restaurante ahora como entro???, creo que deje una ventana abierta

A ver si acá esta, creo que he engordado la ventana esta que me raspa el vestido, debí haber seguido el consejo de Ron y sacarle un duplicado a mi llave 

Ya entre por fin!!! Auchh me caí,  cuando abro los ojos  veo que las luces están prendidas y que ahí están todos mis amigos eh? Que raro talvez el golpe me afecto

-Herm estas bien-dijo Ron

-Eh? Si porque todos están aquí

-No se

-Estas seguro?

-Eh…. Si

Cuando ya le iba a sacar información a Ron se me acerca Vicktor

-No deberías estar con tus amigos?

-Prefiero estar contigo

-Mas te vale

-Herm hay algo que quiero decirte

-Es algo importante?

Porque Vicktor se arrodilla? No me puede ser

-Te gustaría casarte conmigo

En mi mente están apareciendo miles de imágenes de los momentos felices que hemos tenido, pero… hay una en la cual sale…….Draco Malfoy

Porque!!! Yo amo a Vicktor con todo mi corazón porque el vuelve a mi mente

-Si

Porque dije que si?

Todos están tan felices , pero yo…….. solo quiero que sea un mal sueño

Aunque no lo ame de verdad, yo lo quiero como amigo y no se me puede olvidar lo que he vivido con el, en solo un día ……..

Talvez mis sentimientos cambiaron, pero todavía tengo algo claro..no perderé esta oportunidad para amar..

Continuara……….

Notas de la autora

Etto, quiero responder algunas dudas, primero Draco no es un taxista y siento mucho si entendieron mal, el solo estaba pasando x ahí y vio a Herm y paro su auto y ella se subió a su auto.., y acá hay un poco sobre la relación de ella con Vicktor.. el sgte cap puro dxhm gracias x leer mi fanfic!!!!!!!


	3. La foto

Después de recordar los momentos que paso con Vicktor se quedo profundamente dormida, durmió por un largo tiempo pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de golpes..provenientes de la puerta.  
  
Perezosamente se levanto de su cama, vestida únicamente por una polera que dejaba mucho a la imaginación..  
  
Llegando a la puerta media dormida, Hermione abrió la perilla, esperando que fuera Ron o Harry pidiéndoles explicaciones sobre la boda..  
  
Su sorpresa no fue mayor cuando vio a un elegante hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises., después de verlo recién su cereblo comenzó a trabajas (estaba media dormida).  
  
-Este .. Que haces aquí?  
  
-No ibas a ser mi guía? T_T  
  
-Si jejeje pero no es algo temprano  
  
-mm Son las 10, acaso eso es temprano para ti?  
  
-Eh? Jaja claro que no (risa nerviosa)  
  
-Me vas a dejar acá afuera  
  
-Ahh no claro que no jaja, pasa  
  
Draco entro viendo cada detalle de la casa.se percato de una foto..en la cual el salia sonriendo.con el uniforme del Howarts  
  
-Granger que haces con una foto mia?  
  
La cara de la chica se puso pálida, se le había olvidado que tenia una foto de el.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Era el fin de curso, todos estaban alegres por dejar el colegio.. , pero una chica era la excepción para ella ese lugar había sido como su casa.. ahora que se iba sentía un gran vació, en especial por no poder ver de nuevo al chico que le robo el corazón.  
  
Estaban tomándose fotos todos los estudiantes para tener un recuerdo de sus amigos.Hermione tenia una sola idea en la cabeza.. aunque no fuera su amiga. nunca haya hablado con el..quería tener algún recuerdo de el.pero como?  
  
No podía ir hacia el y decirle " Draco puedo tomarte una foto" el de seguro que la ignoraría o la insultaría ...  
  
Pensó en eso por un momento hasta encontrar una solución.que tal si le digo a alguien que le tome una foto por mi fue lo único en que pensó  
  
Camino lentamente hasta llegar hacia Dumbleore (asi se llama??) , el era el único que sabia sobre sus sentimientos..  
  
-Este....  
  
-Que pasa Hermione?  
  
-mmm podrías hacerme un favor?  
  
-Uh cual será  
  
-Podrías tomarle una foto a Malfoy por mi  
  
-mm, claro  
  
El famoso director fue hacia donde estaba el hermoso sylterin , vio a un chico con una cámara, le dijo si le hacia el favor de tomarle una foto a Malfoy...  
  
Neville (creo que se llama así ) fue cautelosamente hacia el sylterin. si el se enterara que le esta tomando una foto, lo mataría en menos de un minuto y todavía siquiera había mandado una solicitud al Profeta..  
  
El syletrin estaba hablando con su madre.. se le veia muy contento..  
  
Neville vio la oportunidad deseada para cometer su fechoría..camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a Draco.  
  
Acomodo la cámara para tener el mejor angulo y tomo la foto..  
  
Fue corriendo hasta el director lo mas rápido que pudo. tenia miedo que Malfoy se de cuenta y le mande un hechizo.  
  
Le dio la foto al director.. y fue hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos.  
  
El director discretamente fue hacia Hermione y le entrego la foto....  
  
Cuando ella ya estaba en su casa.. enmarco esa foto.. .  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Ahora que hacia..porque ya no le venían las ideas como antes ¬¬ , desde esa vez que se cayo al piso cuando estaba lloviendo ya nada era igual. maldita lluvia!!!  
  
Que le voy a decir no soy muy buena mintiendo..talvez que me gusta tener las fotos de mis amigos.. pero técnicamente el no es mi amigo ¬¬.  
  
Pero tampoco le puedo decir la verdad .así que mejor le miento  
  
-Este yo. la encontré  
  
-La encontraste? 0.0  
  
-Si, cuando estaba en el colegio a alguien se le había caído así que me la quede  
  
-Para que? ¬¬  
  
-Que te importa  
  
-Como no me va a importar, tu tienes una foto mia  
  
-Eso te importa? Porque 0.0  
  
-Este . ya nos vamos?  
  
Porque me evade la pregunta??, acaso no le guste que tenga una foto de el, ahora que me pregunto que pasaría si el no siente lo mismo que yo?, como lo vería de nuevo a la cara, claro si es que vuelve al mundo muggle  
  
-Tengo que cambiarme..  
  
-Entonces te espero  
  
-No me demoro  
  
-Si claro  
  
-Que quiere decir con eso ¬¬  
  
-Nada T_T  
  
Hermione va a su cuarto, se toma una ducha rápida, y baja vestida con un polo que tiene un escote en forma de v, manga ¾ de color marrón y una falda del mismo color (soy pésima) Bajo por las escaleras y se encontró a Draco viendo fotos de ella, cuando era pequeña.el se detuvo cuando vio una foto de ella y Víctor abrazados...  
  
-Draco ya estoy lista  
  
-Si ya vamos  
  
-mm Estas molesto?  
  
-Porque iba a estarlo ¬¬  
  
-jeje por nada.  
  
Los dos salieron a la casa.. cuando los dos ya estaba afuera se encontraron con..  
  
-Hermione que hace este aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Era la voz de Víctor  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Hola muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Y me disculpo x no actualizar antes.y recién me acuerdo ya tengo 1 mes en fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que alegria!!!  
  
Ahora contestare los reviews.. es la primera vez que lo hago así q ténganme paciencia n_n  
  
java  
  
Pues te lo mandaría si es que ya lo tuviera hecho, pero no los tengo listo..los hago cuando tengo algo cuando se me viene algo en la mente..  
  
Amaly Malfoy  
  
Gracias ya que siempre se necesita personas así n_n, pues lo que siente Draco x Hermione aparecerá en el sgte cap, pero te cuento que trata de algo que paso cuando estaban el Howarts  
  
Iraty Rowling   
  
Si pues da pena, pero después le buscare pareja o algo n_n  
  
Y pues ahí esta mi intento de responder reviews.lamento si no es contestado el tuyo..pero siempre hay un cap mas n_n 


	4. viejo amor

-Hermione que hace este aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Era la voz de Víctor  
  
  
  
Draco y yo salimos de la casa.  
  
-Vicktor que haces aquí?  
  
-No se, talvez quería saber porque me dejaste plantado ¬_¬  
  
-O_O  
  
-Y este que hace aquí?, acaso me dejaste por este!!!!!!  
  
-Oye!!! Yo tengo nombre!!  
  
-A mi que me importa!!  
  
-Por favor calmense!!  
  
-Callate -dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
-Oigan!!!  
  
- ¬_¬  
  
- ¬_¬  
  
-Que delicados O_O  
  
-Hermione respondeme que hace el aquí?  
  
-Pues......., tú sabes  
  
-Claro es normal que tu peor enemigo este en tu casa!!!!  
  
-Se que no es normal pero.......  
  
-Ahora que excusa me darás  
  
Creo que lo mejor en este momento será que Draco se vaya  
  
-Este Draco podría ser para otro dia  
  
-Claro pero no te acostumbres  
  
Draco camina se va, me aseguro que así sea, ya que si escucha algo ..........  
  
-Hermione  
  
Se me olvidaba, Vicktor sigue aquí  
  
-Entra  
  
Los dos entramos a la casa  
  
-Dime porque me dejaste plantado  
  
Porque tiene que ser tan directo ¬_¬  
  
-mmmmm no lo se  
  
Que buena soy mintiendo ^_^  
  
-Herm tu no sabes mentir  
  
Maldito ¬¬  
  
-No te lo puedo decir  
  
-Acaso amas a otro hombre?  
  
-.............  
  
-O no me digas que a una mujer? O_o  
  
-o_O claro que no !!!!  
  
-Entonces mejor responde ¬_¬  
  
-Creo que no estoy lista para casarme  
  
-Y no te pudiste dar cuenta antes ¬_¬  
  
-No exageres ¬_¬  
  
- Ok, pero esa no es razón para que Malfoy este aquí ¬_¬  
  
- Es que me lo encontré y quiere que le enseñe la ciudad  
  
-Y porque entre todas las mujeres del mundo tuviste que ser tu  
  
- No se  
  
- ¬_¬  
  
- Que fastidio eres, cuando me estaba hiendo de la iglesia me lo encontré y me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa y pues me obligo a ser su guía  
  
-mmmm esta bien  
  
-Siento mucho haberte dejado plantado  
  
-No me importa que lo sientas  
  
-Estas molesto?  
  
-Tu que crees ¬¬  
  
-Podríamos ser amigos?  
  
-mmmm no lo creo  
  
-Porque T_T  
  
-Acaso no es obvio ¬_¬  
  
-Pero, podrías cambiar de opinión con el tiempo  
  
-Talvez, pero por el momento no quiero verte  
  
-Te entiendo v_v  
  
-Adios Granger  
  
-Adiós  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Lamento haberme demorado, pero me quede hipnotizada leyendo los fanfics yaoi de HunterxHunter,gracias x los reviews!! 


End file.
